Alure
Alure 'is a strong and skilled warrior of Team Light. Her abilities to shift through Time enables her to confuse Shadow Dragons, making them far easier to take down. Alure and artwork belong to http://fizzgryphon.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Physical Appearance Alure is an adult female Temporal dragon who is a deep shade of blue in coloration. She has four toes to each paw, which is a rare trait among dragons, and posseses extremely sharp grey talons with which to tear apart enemies. Her chest plates are oval in shape and are very thick and a nice shade of light blue. On her head she has five growths much like her chest plates in their appearance. She has a grand crest of dark grey horns which curve inwards and are as sharp as knives at the tips. Her wings are feathered and the top feathers are a light blue while the bottom feathers are blue. Her tail has a light blue fur tuft at the end which can easily be utilized as a whip. Physical Attributes *'Wings - This dragon's wings are vast and stretch to great lengths, and are like that of a bird's. They are built like that of a falcon's, allowing her swift and sharp turns, and propelling her to great speeds in dives. In traveling through Time and Space, the tips will seem to disappear first before she does so, and Alure's wings enable her to 'test the waters' of traveling through time, allowing her to sense if it is safe for her to move using her abilities. *'Scales/Feathers' - Most of Alure's body is covered in downy feathers, rather than scales, and they tend to be much less durable than the average dragon's. The skin and scales beneath the downy covering are more leathery than anything, which does make it stronger than regular skin. However, the larger, lighter scales do offer stronger protection, sheilding her neck, head, and belly from attacks that might be otherwise fatal. *'Legs/Claws' - Instead of being long and slender, like most dragons, her legs are thicker and shorter, and built better for strength than speed. What speed she loses on the ground she makes up for in strength and stability. Her paws and claws are also thick, and four-toed, providing all the more balance in her step. Her claws themselves are hard and as sharp as rock, and are also thick, like her paws. They are built more for crushing than slicing, and she can use them to crush bones and do more internal damage than external. *'Head/Neck' - Much like her legs, her neck is thicker and more squat, making her appear more like a battering ram than a graceful fighter. The most vulnerable spots on her neck are covered by large scale plating, whereas her spine protects the back of her neck with an odd structure which gives her neck 'plating' underneath her skin. Her head is large, with her jaws powerful and dangerous. Her teeth are made for grinding and crushing, rather than ripping, and her jaw can snap closed with such unimaginable power that you might wonder how her skull can take the shock. Much like an alligator, the muscles that open her jaw is not as strong, and can easily be held together. Her head itself is protected by a thick skull, scales down the bridge of her nose, and long arching horns. *'Six Senses' - Alure's eyes aren't the keenest under normal circumstances. However, just before jumping into a temporal shift, they begin to glow and her ability to see increases to crystaline perfection. Her hearing is exceptional. The most notable of her senses, however, is a supposide 'sixth sense', which allows her to feel anomolies in Time and Space, as well as sense if anything is about to go wrong with Time. This sensitivity allows her to 'feel' other time travelers, and pinpoint rifts in Space-Time. Elemental Abilities Alure has extremely strong control over the element of Time, and is able to use it to also harness some control over Space, making her a Temporal dragon and deeply connected with Space-Time. 'Time' Alure can use time to her advantage in battle. Although she cannot 'freeze' time, she can cause it to loop, and she can go back again if she thinks of it to another moment in time to allow her to destroy more enemies or to confuse them so that her future self is able to easier fight them. She can't, however, send other dragons back in time with her, except those with connections to Time and Space already. 'Space' Teleportation and transporation through Space comes to her as natrually as Time, as the two elements are often interconnected -by learning one, you learn the other, and there is no real in-between. Having extreme attunement to Space-Time, Alure can jump from one place to another as well as one moment to another at the same time. This mode of teleportation through Space-Time is the easiest to accomplish, as Space-Time balances itself out. To stay in the same spot in Time but a different spot in Space -or vise versa- is incredibly more challenging. Personality She's a rather crazy, wild, and obnoxious dragon who sounds absolutely mad when you first meet her, but over time you see she is actually quite wise. She's tempermental, stubburn, and likes to go her own way -whether or not anyone else wants to. However, she has a tendency to find trouble or problems and try to stop it. She can never do it on her own, and often must be accompanied by at least one other lifeform, or she WILL legitimently go bonkers. An extreme extrovert, she HAS to have someone near or around her at all times to keep what little sanity she has. Behavior Alure tends to be on the weird side -most likely from her constant shifting through Time and Space. She has a way of speaking that tends to give out extremely limited details as to what she actually means. There are other odd ticks she has as well: *Nervous Ticks - When nervous or excited, Alure often fiddles or can't hold still. Typically, this fiddling includes lashing her tail back and forth, or preening her feathers. *Battle - Alure uses her ability to transport through both Time and Space in battle -in most cases, however, she uses her abilities for a form of teleportation to one place to another -fading out of one place and into another. *Roaring - This dragoness' roar isn't your typical gutternal growling. Instead, it has a sound similar to an even, enlongated, and warped musical tone -raising and faltering depending on the circumstance. Bio TBA Relationships Unknown Gallery 6b21d085b6b3ffb5c680977bdfd20fd9-d9dp2xk.png Trivia * Alure was designed by Garnets-and-Dragons on DeviantART. * The earliest concept work with Alure showed her to be extrordinarily similar to the TARDIS in Doctor Who's episode "The Doctor's Wife". Elements of her personality and abilities still reflect this idea, but Alure is much less like the TARDIS as she continues to be developed. * Her eyes glow only when she's making a temporal shift through Time or Space * Alure's roar is similar to the screech of the TARDIS as it lands, but with a much more feral tone. Category:Team Light Category:Characters